09 December 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-12-09 ;Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. *On the subject of John Fahey, Peel has a feeling that the artist recorded a second session that was never broadcast. JP: "I shall have to check the archives for that." *The Federation X track is a Budgie cover, prompting Peel to play a track from the latter band also. *Peel is starting to play tracks from the Thermals LP again, having received an additional copy of the album, this time on vinyl. Sessions *Young Heart Attack. Only session, recorded 2003-10-03. Tracklisting *James Brown: Get Up, Get Into It, Get Involved (7") King *Blacks: The Boss With The Hot Sauce ('Shattered' - 7") Big Neck *Kevin Energy: Know You're Rushing (12") Relentless *Young Heart Attack: In Luck (Peel Session) *John Fahey: Hard Time Empty Bottle Blues 2 (EP - Hard Time Empty Bottle Blues) Table of the Elements *Moving Fusion: Reality (remix) (EP - Remix) RAM *Anaal Nathrakh: How The Angels Fly (We Can Never Be Forgiven) (EP - When Fire Rains Down From the Sky, Mankind Will Reap As It Has Sown) Mordgrimm *Jimmy Rodgers: Away Out On The Mountain (Zonophone) - Pig's Big 78 *Vive La Fete: Jaloux (LP - Nuit Blanche) Surprise *Gregory Isaacs: Yes Baby (7") Mun Mun *Young Heart Attack: Radioland Hit Squad (Peel Session) :JP: "I'm afraid we can't do any emails tonight because we've got the electronic equivalent of blocked drains. In fact we had real blocked drains a few weeks ago, which I managed to unblock by myself, thereby saving some money. It was a dead hedgehog that got in there somehow. What a nasty way to die it was." *Umek: Entan (Telontol 12") NovaMute *Federation X: Nude Disintegrating Parachutist Woman (7") Wantage USA *Budgie: Crash Course In Brain Surgery (7") MCA :After giving Mel & Tim a big build up, Peel starts playing the wrong track from the LP. (Wrong Track Moment) *Mel & Tim: Mail Call Time (LP - A Soldier's Sad Story) Kent *Mavis: Rebound (LP - Mavis vs The Mendonca) Toddler *Donna Summer / Ove Naxx: Disco Satan (LP - Donna Summer vs Ove Naxx) AD AAD AT *Zed Bias & Principle: Voicemail (12") Bingo *Young Heart Attack: Slut (Peel Session) *Frankie Miller: Brickyard Blues (7" EP - Frankie Miller... That's Who!) Chrysalis *Cow'P: Punks In The Skum Shop (12" - Cow'P vs Kema Keur) AD AAD AT *Thermals: It's Trivia (LP - More Parts Per Million) Sub Pop *Alabama Sacred Harp Singers: Present Joys (Compilation LP - Goodbye, Babylon) Dust-To-Digital *Miss Black America: Beautiful Velocity (7") Repeat *DJ Fresh: Foreigner (12") White Label *Young Heart Attack: El Camino (Peel Session) :JP: "I wish I'd got a voice like that. Well, I wish I'd got a voice at all. Whenever I try to sing 'Lonesome Fugitive' to my grandson Archie, he just cries. And who can blame him for that." *Four Tet: My Angel Rocks Back And Forth (LP - Rounds) Domino *Young People: The Night Of The Hunter (LP - War Prayers) Dim Mak *Jimmy Reed: Do The Thing (LP - The Vee Jay Years) Charly *Elephant Man: Badman Holiday (7") In The Streetz File ;Name *John_Peel_20031209.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment